For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-154474 describes a program executed on an information processing terminal to customize the screen displayed on a printer display. More specifically, this program receives UI information from the printer. The UI information defines what is displayed in the screen and how. The program prompts the user to revise the UI information and transmits the revised UI information to the printer.